Untouchable
by Assassination
Summary: He quickly shoved his face back into the crook of my neck. "Was not…" he mumbled, his breath blowing against my tanned flesh, causing me to shudder, my resistance to my lust faltering for a second, then recollecting it before anyone noticed. [Ichi POV, AU]


**This is Ichigo's POV to **Unattainable**, if you haven't read that first, go back and read it, otherwise this will make no sense whatsoever. If you've read Shiro's POV before this, read on.**

* * *

I could feel Shiro's eyes on me as I bobbed my head to a new song in Chad's MP3, or…did he say it was an iPod? Anyway, the song had a great beat that I knew for sure my best friend would love.

Tch…it felt odd just thinking about him as my best friend.

My brown eyes trailed over to his, his golden orbs shimmering brilliantly in the sunlight as he lowered himself to sit under the tree he enjoys so much. What I wouldn't give…to just admit how I _really_ felt.

It scared me shitless when I realized I cared about Ogichi more than I led on.

Maybe the dreams of those deathly pale lips connecting with mine, his calloused hands running over my chest…three words being whispered huskily into my ear, tongue rolling teasingly slow against the flesh.

I blinked, knocking the images away from my mind once again. In the beginning, I convinced myself it was just a phase I was going through, still confused over my sexuality, until the dreams got more vivid.

Ah…I wanna punch myself senseless over remembering them, oh God! Not time for a hard-on!!

I lifted my left hand up, placing it on the large headphone, pressing it closer so the music will make me forget, and lessen the desire to tackle Shirosaki Ogichi to the ground.

_It's stronger than it seems--_

My heart thudded against my chest painfully, seeing Chad look up with a concerned look, his lips parting as he lowered the volume so I could hear him.

_Let me be inside you…_

"Ichigo," he spoke.

_Take me with you, take my hand_

"Yeah…what's wrong?" I complied, closing my eyes halfway, trying to focus more on the song instead of my inner turmoil.

_-need to know how angels embrace…_

"I think Ogichi is lonely,"

I twitched, blinking from shock and lowering the headphones, so they laid around my neck. "I'll go talk to him, I'll be right back," I lifted both of my hands, grabbing hold of the round pieces, pulling them up and over my head, handing them to my friend while standing and turning. I looked over my shoulder with a smile, "Keep that song on, 'kay? I think Shiro'll like it."

He nodded as I looked forward, venturing towards Ogichi while my heart pounded. He looked so broken…something I hated to see on his face. If I could…I would hold him close and kiss those worries away.

I smiled, but it was the only type I gave him, golden orbs glancing up to gaze into mine, allowing the smile to become warmer.

"Hey, Shiro, come on…Chad's got this song that I'm sure you'll like," I spoke. Blinking once I saw his face darken, sadness written on every inch of his face. Yes…if my dreams were real, I wouldn't wake up all alone and longing for him. "You coming?"

He shook his head, my eyes landing on his hands, fiddling with the grass blades, staring at the alabaster colored hand and then slowly looking back up at me with a frown.

"I don't feel good," he muttered, his voice low and trying to hide something, I was sure, tilting his head to the side, God…if only he knew what that motion did to me, "I'll check it out later."

Worry filled my chest as I reached my right hand out, placing it atop his forehead, a gasp slipping past his lips at the motion and that caused me to quirk a brow.

I was really worried, like _pissed_ worry…if anything happened to him…I wouldn't know what to do. "Well…I'll take you home," I decided, sliding my arms under him, lifting him up as he cried out in shock. I blinked, noticing the blush on his face as he wrapped his arms around my neck, burying his face into the heated skin. Oh…it felt like my dream…so warm…and comforting. I looked over my shoulder at the Mexican. "Chad, I'm taking Ogichi home, I won't be back until tomorrow."

"I-Ichigo!" he protested, lifting his warm face, looking at me with that pout, which made me chuckle. "You don't need to take care of me, I'm fine!!"

Yeah, I remember the first time he said that…

"That's what you said with your last fever, and cursed Byakuya out…that was funny, I have to admit," I chuckled, smiling once again, the smile that was only for Shiro. _My_ Shiro. I wouldn't say that aloud though.

He quickly shoved his face back into the crook of my neck. "Was not…" he mumbled, his breath blowing against my tanned flesh, causing me to shudder, my resistance to my lust faltering for a second, then recollecting it before anyone noticed.

"That tickles," I sighed, remembering something important I wanted to ask once I noticed, "Shiro…you…"

"What?"

"You've been distracted lately, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he breathed, lifting his face and resting his chin on my shoulder. It felt so intoxicating holding him like this, I wanted him…more than anything in my entire lifetime. But I knew the truth.

I couldn't have him.

"Nothing at all," Was the last thing I heard from him. Must've fallen asleep, I'll bet. Well…even if I couldn't have him, this was better than nothing…this is how close I'll get to him anyway…

He was untouchable…

And, yet, the raising desire will not go away…

* * *

**A/N: As you may have noticed, this is almost exactly the same as **Unattainable** in Shiro's POV, but is longer. Well, this one was fun to type, in a strange way. As said in **Unattainable**, there will be no sequel. Please reveiw.**


End file.
